Calamity of The Vampire's Lovers
by LaurierRusee
Summary: *This is a rewritten version of Avid Calamity* Ever feel a weird connection with someone you've never met? Svetlanna's in love with the person who has saved her from her horrible past. Only after, her world begans tumbling down
1. The 'Thing' That 'Gave'

**Hey Everyone! I've found a newly love for this story now, and this is Avid Calamity, but I've rewritten it and started from a clean slate. I thought it was poorly written, so I rewrote it :). I promise to do better this time around! **

* * *

><p>I lay on the ground, cold freezing and in Roman's arms. I was shaking my head, biting my tongue at his request that I not fall asleep, hoping that we would be out of this predicament soon. I knew there was blood, but I couldn't figure out which one of us was bleeding. His jacket and shirt was over me, trying to provide some type of warmth to me; his expression was telling me that he was talking to Caleb and assembling something. I could see the anger spill across his face, at the situation; he hated it. My eyes started to gather weight and get heavy as I tried with my soul not to close them; I was tempted to keep them shut every time I blinked.<p>

"No, Lanna, you must keep your eyes open" He shook me nervously as I bit harder into my lips trying to keep myself awake.

"I'm cold" I told him, and it wasn't from him. He used all his strength to keep me safe, but sometimes, you can't always protect the spider from being killed

"Caleb is coming with the wolves and other vampires" He said and my breathing was irregular and ragged. I knew that he could hear this, and that he tried desperately to keep me alive and breathing.

"Vampires" I mumbled and then I tried to smile

"I like it when you smile" He said and smiled himself. If I die here, right here, right now, I would want the last thing for me to see is him smiling. I always did love to see him smile.

"Don't think like that, you are not dying, you will not with me" He said and I smiled at him.

"Roman, people's time come even long after death" I had quick, edged breaths in between each word. I did everything I could, bit my tongue, dig my fingernail into my leg, chewed the side of mouth; anything to just attempt to stay awake.

"Not mines, not yours, and you are still living; I'm just a corpse who drinks blood for a satisfaction living" He said, I didn't understand why he always referred to himself as that, but I knew that I hated when he did. He was not just simply a corpse, but a lover, my lover. The reason, I breathe and wake up and smile.

"You're beyond a corpse from my perception, you're a person, a brother and neighbor, a lover and a beloved friend" I said and it took me a while to complete that sentence. My eyes began to fall heavy and heavier

"Lanna, the wolves are coming, don't do this now" He said and shook me

"Roman" My eyes were closed and I could no longer keep them up "I've fallen in love with you the day since I've seen you, till forever" I mumbled quietly

"Don't speak that way, remember the beach house? The lighthouse? The forest" He asked "You have been through so much and you can again, don't die on me" He said

"I love you" I whispered, he knew it was coming soon "Send my condolences to good" I heard the wolves faintly howling as they neared, I stayed as long as I could and I think clearly I was being called out onto an oblivion. Being called out of my human state and onto a more supernatural one, one out of my power and will.

"I love you" His voice was faint, more than enough to carry me on a cloud, and I knew then I was going to miss him, the smile he wore on his face, the way he joked and played. The way he made sure he was the first and last thing I saw when I wake up and fall asleep; I was going to miss him. I was also going to miss Caleb, his best friend who was there any time, and every time I needed him to be. I remember my life before Roman, I thought I was doing well, just fine and then he wonders into my life and it has turned completely upside down ever since. I used to yell and fight and I know that is never a way to solve problems, but it was my way and he always knew to calm me down.

Thinking this, it felt as if I was looking down on myself in this particular scene. Rambunctious thoughts circling in my head, and there was no way for me to stop it. Roman's cries of pain echoed throughout this scene, the wolves howls reverberated into the forests; Caleb's silent tears etching their way down his porcelain cheeks. They say, 'Something's gotta give' in tough situations, and the 'thing' that 'gave' was me, my life. I was going to miss each and every part of this.


	2. Personas and Unanswered Questions

I thought I was dead, erased from today's existence. Last time as I remember correctly I was in some form of 'spiritual form' watching myself from above. It was dark, very dark as I could tell and I couldn't move. Then, something just hit me like a ton of bricks, and then I felt it. That surge I get from our bondage, and I knew I was alive.

"Roman!" I flew up and right into his arms, the memories of the night before pained me beyond belief. I thought I was gone, I thought that I had lost my life last night; I thought I had lost everything.

"I told you, you weren't going to die didn't I?" He said, still holding me tightly. I tried to smile but I just couldn't bring myself to it, to smile and act as if everything was okay. I just couldn't.

"Where's Caleb?" I asked and I could feel him tense up, something happened. I hated when he hid things from me, he'd always say he's protecting me from getting hurt; but it hurts me not to know.

"Roman?" I asked

"He got injured along with a few wolves, but um, Henry would like to talk to you" Henry came in and he was all smiles. Henry was an old friend, we were very close as teens growing up, and he was also part of the wolf pack that helped me last night.

"Did, you tell her already?" He asked Roman, and I waited for an explanation. Questions like that just don't pop up unless something was being held secret.

"I thought it'd be beset if we just wait" He started, but Henry quickly refused. The two boys could never really see eye to eye unless I was in danger, and that was rarely; excluding last night.

"She should know" Henry told him and they both looked up at me, I also realized that we weren't at our apartment, but at the Barlett Manor.

"Dallas it still out there" Henry said. Do I remember Phoenix; I was told yesterday afternoon that he was closer than I thought. It was then a series of black letters arrived at my house, which led me deep within the forest.

"I want to go home" I told them, we strayed far from home. I strayed away from the conversation too, but I don't want to be here. Not under these circumstances, not now. I felt as though I can't get any type of peace without being chased, or wanted, or almost killed.

"Love, you can't" Roman said to me, and I began to cry. It wasn't he fact that a madman was chasing me but the fact that that was my only safe place, a haven my utopia and my love. Ever since the day Roman saw the scar, he and I have loved each other immensely but this time it wasn't as easy.

"I want to go home" My self-sense was there, I felt safe and now, now, I felt vulnerable and open and disgraced, to every era of every period of my family.

"Lanna," Henry started the memories of myself harm and my bulimic started flooding my mind and slowly I felt that I was losing my mind ever so slowly. I felt my throat tingle and my finger twitched and I knew they called my name but I wasn't giving a damn, Roman picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. My scar started hurting and my eyes winded shut, I had no idea what was going on with me and I seriously wanted it to stop. My life was perfect before and now it's all fucked up, I felt myself grow heavier and my head slumped and I heard murmurs of my name and other words and maybe in different languages.

"I'm sorry" I realized I was profusely sweating and Henry said that my temperature was steadily rising and I kept throwing up, like a button being repeatedly pushed. I felt high and out of character, out of my character.

"Lanna!" Roman shouted and I tried to grab his hand, then that day came and it was like Roman and Henry were never there. That day he had his way with me and sometimes I wish I would've died.

"No, No!" I screamed kicked and shouted and I heard footsteps but saw nothing. It only upset me more and it had a no where's end. Then I felt it, a cold numbing pain like, like nothing I've ever felt before. It gave a sharp, intense cold strike to my heart and it made me twitch; I've never felt anything like this ever before.

"He's coming, I can feel it, and he's close" I said, then these pain numbing headaches, if you will call it. It was like my eardrums were pounding, and my head was being squeezed as if I had no control over any of this.

"Ahhhhh!" I shrieked holding my head and I felt a cold gush of air surround my body. I felt the presence of another person, and then he was there, in my room, standing over me, I realized that I somehow backed into a corner. He squatted down to me, his piercing green eyes gazed at me.

"Oh, amour" Love, the nickname Roman called me only in French; I despised that, that he called me that.

"Dallas?" I realized I was crying. I couldn't bring myself to a reasonable explanation, only that I didn't understand any of this.

"Yes Amour?" He asked, there was so much care, and love and tenderness in his voice it hurt me.

"You, you, you're the bad guy and why do I feel you? Whenever you near I can-" I couldn't say anything more to Dallas, the vampire who tried to kidnap me. But every time I see him, it's like my heart flutters, like we have some type of connection; some form of love between us that wasn't there before.

"You know my name, my name isn't Dallas, and you know it sweetheart" I heard Henry struggle to keep his grip on Roman. Both of them were pissed, as Dallas interacted with me; he was right. I did know his name, and I knew that it wasn't Dallas.

"P-P-P-Phoenix" I said, almost pleading and crying and hysterically. Why did I know this? It seemed as if I knew the name as if I knew my own. I only knew him as Dallas, but as he said those words to me, I suddenly knew.

"Don't cry sweetheart" He said, he took his hand and stroked my cheek. I still cried, how am I beginning to know all of this?

"What am I? What the fuck am I?" I asked him, what the fuck am I? Or what have I become? What have I been made into that I suddenly know all these things?

"You're human" Roman said, pulling and trying to get out of Henry's hold, man was he strong.

"He's right sweetheart" Normally my stomach would turn at the thought of him using the endearment towards me, but it didn't. I bolted up and ran to the bathroom, emptying my stomach and closing the door. I didn't throw up because he called me that, I threw up because I didn't know what to do. I turned the shower on and opened the cabinet and took the first thing I saw. I hated this pain, this feeling, this something I turned the shower back off after I swallowed the pills. It seemed like cutting anf sticking my finger down my throat solved it all, not to mention a 'friend' who started me on popping diet pills, which transformed to something else. It made me dizzy; I quickly rinsed my mouth and walked back out.

"I'm tired. Dall-Phoenix, Henry, Roman, I'll just lay down for a while, I would rather you not check on me, but being the males you are, you're going to anyway" I said, climbing into bed. I sighed, a little of me, didn't want to wake up from this, to just die ad get it over with. To finally have some type of peace in the crazy situation which I call my life.

"Goodnight" I know they were giving me strange looks, but I didn't care. The sleeping pills should let me sleep for a little bit more. I think they were sleeping pills. I half-hope that they were sleeping pills.

_**_{ROMAN POV}_**_

_**My temper was at no match for his. What I simply couldn't understand is why he kept his cool with this all. I never once talked to him, just simply ignored his presence; I thought that I've seen the last of him back when we went our separate ways. I always thought that he'd be here, striking me down for taking her even when I knew, but he wasn't. He was here, standing before all of us, just as calm and collected as ever; which concerned me the most. But for right now, my focus was not onto him; it was on to Lanna.**_

_**My subconscious kept telling me something was off with Lanna, I didn't know or quite understand what, but I swore to myself and my unnatural life I wouldn't uh, what was the term she used…"let sleeping dogs lie". I heard Henry and Dallas slowly making their way out when they stopped. I could hear them shifting around to look at me. I didn't dare make his presence known, after all he's done, he's not deserving of it.**_

_** "Roman, come on man, there's nothing you can do now" Henry said, I simply shook my head in disagreement. I've known her for the longest time, the things she's seen and done and overcome and I knew that she simply wasn't going to just 'sleep'. Lanna's mind and actions were pretty complex, sometimes you would have to carefully study her to find out what she really means; she was no ordinary girl.**_

_** "She took something, I'm thinking" I told them and Henry made a face that looked like he'd been abruptly slapped in the face. He's know her before me, but that doesn't quite mean that he knows her like I do.**_

_** "Ro, you can't say that without knowing" Henry replied to me. I know, without knowing for certain, I'd be wrong; I know that girl lying here in front of me. I love her, with my eternal being; with every possession I have.**_

_** "Henry, during her past, she's done some sufferable and terrible things that I cannot mention. I don't know anyone who knows her more than you and I. Please, believe me" I pleaded; I would not, beg the company or accompany of someone unless I knew it was important enough for me to do so. Lanna also cares for Henry, in a way she cares for me; I guess Phoenix wasn't expecting that. Lanna has a big heart, she has the ability to love anything and everything she puts her mind too; and I love her for that.**_

_** "Roman, I would think you're drugged, just calm down. This whole day has got a lot" He looked over at Dallas, newly renounced Phoenix, staring him down "of us confused, maybe you're just in the habit, in a few hours we'll check on her. I promise" Henry, tried his hardest to back me down.**_

_** "You won't do her any good staring her down" Henry told me. I just will not and refuse to give up on her, she's my unnatural life, my soul, my being, and I love her more than I love myself to be truthful. She knows, that there's nothing I wouldn't do for her; I've tried to just rid of everything bad from her life, but it seems that all it does it come and "bite me in the as" as Lanna said before. I looked upon her still sleeping form, and I just, I can't leave her like this, I just refuse to.**_


	3. Without You

I woke up dizzy and again throwing up the contents of my stomach, only to realize that I was covered in blood. On the floor, blood on me, blood everywhere and looking down at the cold hard mass on the floor I felt my heart drop and skip a beat. Blood was splattered on his face and soaked his shirt. I looked in my bedroom to see Dalla- I mean Phoenix sitting on my bed. He was staring down at the floor, looking a little remorseful. Tears start to swell within my eyes, my breath hitches and my heart broke. His form wasn't moving it seemed, and with that itself it became unbearable for me to handle.

"Is he?" I asked, afraid of any answer going to be spoken. I just wanted him alive and with me and happy; for him to smile and tell me that everything was going to be okay and that he'd never leave me. Roman's gotten me through so much and I think that if he died, I'd relapse and all his hard work would be for nothing.

"No, but he's holding on, he took you away. Stole you, if you must; please say your goodbyes, we must be going" I hated the way he talked to me like _that._ I crawled over to Roman, and I heard him breathe. I heard once that love is watching someone die, but I don't think that there is anything more painful than this. I feel like my whole world is coming and crashing down upon me and nothing, and I truly mean nothing will stop me from popping something, or cutting something, or regurgitating something.

"Roman, hold on" I had tears breaking away from my face and hitting his chest, mixing his blood and my tears. His shaky hand grabbed mines, and his eyelids seemed to droop. I held onto his hand tightly as he gave me a weak smile "Roman, please" I begged of him. He can't go, he mustn't, I can't live without him; surely he's figured that out.

"Lanna" He spoke, his voice hoarse, it broke my heart, I can't live without him. He's what kept me from cutting all these months, what kept me from sticking my finger down my throat, what kept my from taking something unnecessarily _until_ recently.

"I love you" He was barely inaudible, a pain in my chest emerged and I could tell it was from him, from our bond. He can't, he wouldn't just leave me, just die on me; he wouldn't.

"I love you too, I love you Roman but you can't leave me just yet" I told him and he weakly smiled at me. It broke my heart, the pain in my chest grew stronger as my brain screamed at me that he just simply wasn't going to make it. How do you go on and try to live your life with a forever broken heart?

"Roman don't, I can't do this without you" I whispered, I can't. I think that he understood exactly what I talking about, and he knows that I can't. Of the many things that I went through, I can never do this alone.

"You can live, you'll do it" He said and I shook my head no. He doesn't understand that I _need_ him here with me. I'm not fully sane and I need him to keep me sane, to tell me that everything is going to be okay, that I was just going through a phase and he's going to help me through it.

"Roman, you have a son, a beautiful baby boy and you can't leave me alone with him" I spoke through gritted teeth, a part of me was dying. A part of me was lying on the floor, just waiting for that moment to come; that little moment, where he…where _that_ happens. The thought of me bringing this baby in the world without him broke my heart and there was nothing that felt as bad as this. I grew up without a father, I know how that feels and how much it hurts; Roman, just please, for the love of God, don't die.

"Tell him I love him" He didn't skip a beat, and he knew all along. He knew all fucking along and I didn't know that and I broke, again I broke. I shattered into so many pieces, I was unfixable; I can't be fixed unless Roman is back, and healthy and holding his son in his strong arms.

"Don't, don't do this to me please" I pleaded "If it's my blood take it, I don't want it! I want you!" I shouted, my lip bleeding from me biting down into it. I tried to offer him my wrist, but he just turned his head away; my chest was heaving up and down, my tears seemed to hit his chest like bullets. I just wished that I could do what he does, kiss it and make it all better; that's kind of how he fixes everything, it seems that way to me and I just wish I could do the same.

"It won't help me this time" I shuddered, hysteric cries echoed throughout the small bathroom. My chest trembled as the cries emerged from me. It won't help him, he said it won't and I just want to know what _will_ help him. What will keep him here? For me, or for his unborn son?

"Roman" I whimpered out, I clenched tightly onto his hand with both of mine. I needed him _here_, here with me to help me and mentor me throughout my life. To love me unconditionally no matter how many times these things rollercoastered and got out of control, I just wanted him here.

"Lanna, I love you" His weak hand settled gently on my stomach "And I love him" I can't do this, I can't. He can't continue his speech of death. I pleaded with my eyes, and my heart for him to just stay; no matter what, he can just stay and everything would be fine. I wouldn't get upset or angry over the stupid things, and I'd listen when he tells me something because I know he just wants me to be safe.

"Roman" I whimpered again, I didn't bother to wipe away the tears that heavily came. He held onto my hand with all his might, trying to reassure me that whatever difficult task came my way I would take it on with no trouble at all, but I knew I was seconds away from caving in.

"Your love can't save me this time" He said and I shook my head no. Love can save anything, and everything that is capable of love can _surely _be saved by it, I swear.

"Roman don't go" I yelled at him, I found myself getting angry. I understand that he can't control dying, but he's a vampire. He's supposed to be immune to things that would normally kill people, so how was he lying here dying in front of me?

"I'll hate you" I shouted "I'll hate you if you leave me" He's been there throughout everything and if he dies, if he dies right when I need him, I will hate him. Even if I don't want to, I need _him_ here, only him to help me.

"There's always something happier that comes along" He said and pointed to in the room, I shook my head no. I put my hand over his heart, and I put his hand over mine, Roman meant so much to me, he just, he just doesn't even know.

"You were born as soul mates, and I interfered" He said, like that would matter to me

"I don't fucking care Roman, don't leave me please" He cringed at hearing my beg like this, my heart raced, my eyes hurt; my whole world is tumbling.

"Raise him right" He whispered, I shook my head no

"You're helping me! Don't die, I can't let you don't make me watch" I said, I could see the energy being drained from his very body and it just made everything worse.

"I love you with all my heart, and I want his middle name to be my name" He said, I couldn't breathe; it was like all the air was being sucked right from my lungs.

"He is you! He's part of you Roman!" I cried out, holding his hand, and pleading him

"You can't go, I love you please don't go. I can't live without you, I'll die" I told him and he smiled

"All the memories of me, of us are here" He pointed to my heart, it only made more tears come to fall.

"Please Roman, no, stay with me you can't go, Roman" I pleaded, I may have memories in my heart, but I need him here to help me make more memories. Make memories as a family, _together_.

"I love you" He began coughing, I held on tighter to his hand "I love you" He got quieter, it made my heart skip a beat, sa my painful cries filedl the small bathroom "both" barely inaudible, he went still. I held my breath waiting for him to speak again, and his grip slowly began to get loose and looser until his hand dropped from mine.

"Svetlanna, come. We must go" Phoenix stood and entered the bathroom, I never laid my eyes upon him, but I just held onto Roman's limp, pale hand.

"No!" I screamed at him and laid my head on Roman's chest, I couldn't feel anything. His blood smeared on my shirt, and into my hair as I tried to hear for his heartbeat.

"Lanna, it is time to go" Phoenix spoke, I held on tightly to Roman, I never wanted to let him go, he was my life, my love and this wasn't how things were supposed to turn out. Roman is supposed to be here, alive, with me, happy; but he was lying on the cold marble floor, slowly bleeding.

"Svetlanna, we must go" Phoenix gently pulled me up to my feet, and carried me in his arms. Crying, dying, and alone, I turned to him

"I fucking hate you Phoenix" I told him, he simply nodded, not even thinking about losing his composure "I just really fucking hate you" He said nothing more, but just continued to carry me out of the Barlett Manor.


	4. Trying to Cope

I didn't move, I kept my eyes closed as I just sat and dwelled on what I remember. Roman's dead, gone and I almost kinda killed myself. I sighed and opened my eyes, and stared at the first thing my eyes laid on; a dark grey charcoal canopy. My eyes burned as I realized he wasn't with me anymore, I gasped as realization hit me like bullets. I started to hyperventilate, as tremors erupted through me. The door flung open, and a blur raced through, and then I felt arms around me.

"It will be okay" The voice was soothing, and reminded me so much of Roman "You're a strong girl, it will be okay" I tried to shake the arms off of me but to no avail, they stayed. Roman's dead, and vampire's bodies don't always stay; with that thought the cries began to get worse. The arms tightened around me, as I trembled; because I felt small, vulnerable, weak, missing a counterpart.

"It will be okay" He whispered. I attempted to shrug the arms off of me, until a path of anger and rage took me and I was shoving him, and struggling to get away from him.

"LET ME GO!" I shouted, twisting and turning, kicking and screaming and those arms where still tightly wrapped around me "GET OFF!" I yelled, elbowing him, kicking him, hitting him, punching him and it seemed as if nothing worked. Then I went limp, I realized that I'm completely and totally alone now; there's no one to help me, or catch me. It was just me, and if I ever faltered; I'd be completely alone.

"You'll be alright" His cold lips pressed a kiss to my temple, and that's all I remember before breaking away and settling into the huge bed.

* * *

><p>My eyes opened, to see the grey canopy yet again. I sighed, and sat up in the bed; I remember having arms wrapped tightly around me, and all the tears. I sat in silence for a good amount of time, just staring at the anagram on the wall, until the door tilted open. I saw boots, loosely laced and untied like Roman would sometimes wear. His dark wash jeans loosely clinging to his legs, I stopped there.<p>

"How are you feeling?" His velvety smooth voice washed over me like a wave of calmness. I looked up, and it was Phoenix; of all people.

"Shitty" I answered, he nodded and sat down on the end of the bed. His chest was barely clad in his A-Shirt. His lip was a bloody purple, I thought it wouldn't last this long but then I remembered when Roman used to get hurt, it'd stay if he hasn't fed.

"Did I do that to your lip?" I asked him, he just squeezed his lips together and didn't answer me. I took that as a yes "Sorry" I mumbled

"It's fine" I looked into his face, his grey cloudy eyes just peered off. Something about him now just gave it a different air to him, he wasn't the dangerous asshole who tried to kidnap me; he was sorry, regretful and a smidge of guilty.

"Let me" I somberly got up and went into the bathroom in the search for alcohol. I don't understand really why I was doing this just that I was. When I found it, I grabbed a wad of toilet paper and I sat down in front of him.

"Don't" He muttered softly. I noticed that his eyebrow was bleeding, I carefully moved his hair out of the way caressing his forehead. I gently stroked the open scar with the alcohol doused tissue as his eyes fell down from mine.

"Lanna" He grabbed my hand to stop me, and I looked into his eyes and for a glimpse I saw Roman. I threw the bottle of alcohol and it splashed upon the floor and onto the door, I sat there clenching my fist.

"DAMMNIT!" I exclaimed and got down and tried to soak up alcohol with the small wad of tissue.

"Amos" Phoenix called and before I knew it, a young boy came into the room; cleaning up the mess for me.

"It's okay, I'll do it" He gave me a small smile, as I sat back with my back against the extravagant bedpost. He had the mess cleaned up in no time, and quickly and quietly slipped out the room.

"You have to eat something. I have to take care of some things, and I'll be gone; promise me you'll stay here and not starve yourself" He said, to be honest, I didn't "Promise me, if not for me for the baby" I slapped him my hardest. That conversation was between me and Roman and he shouldn't have been listening. He got up and walked to the door, and turned to look at me

"I take that as a yes. Emily will be up to bring you some clothes, whatever you need ask her and she'll get it" He said and closed the door. I got up on the bed and stared at the wall until I heard a small knock.

"Miss Svetlanna, Mr. DeValance said to bring you these" She said through the door

"Come in" I mumbled, the short brunette woman set the clothes on the bed. She stood and looked at me

"I'm sorry about your loss" She said, she turned her back to leave when I stopped her

"How'd you know?" I asked her

"I saw Mr. DeValance bring you in, and throw away your bloody clothes. I also heard you crying" She said, I nodded.

"Do you guys work for him?" I asked, she nodded

"Yes, he pays quite good. We were 'accidents' when we turned and he mentored us" She said, she seemed quite happy here "I'll let you get to that. I'll bring you up something to eat, what would you like?" She asked, I shrugged

"It doesn't matter" I told her, I sluggishly moved off the bed and into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. I didn't even wait to hear the door close behind her, I turned on the water and instantly saw the steam fogging up the mirror. I turned the nozzle to make warm water and stripped of the oversized shirt and let the water beat down on me. I still had some dried blood on my chest where it soaked my old shirt, I lathered up the soap and realized it smelled like Vanilla. I smiled, a few times Roman would tell me I smell like Vanilla. I spent a lot of time in the shower trying to scrub the memories and feelings away from last night, but the only result of that was red skin. I stepped out and realized that my fingers were wrinkly, I stayed in there longer than I thought. I went into the bedroom, dried and dressed and as I lay in the bed, a knock came to the door.

"You're out" Emily smiled as she brought in a tray of food and sat it on the wide nightstand "You've been in there for almost" She looked down at her watch "two hours" She said, I leaned against the headboard.

"Emily, how old are you?" I asked her, she smiled towards me

"14" She said, she looked older than that, and I was 17 "You know, Mr. DeValance isn't a bad guy once you get to know him" She said, I nodded

"Huh" I said, I do remember what I did to his face. I really didn't mean it, but it happened and I apologized

"Where's he off to?" I asked her

"Oh, he's taking care of business. But I hope he feeds today" She said, more to herself than to me

"He hasn't been feeding?" I asked her

"No, he's been trying to find you and his brother. Now that he did, he's extremely upset now; I'm not sure what he did but that's why his bruises and cuts aren't fading" I now understood why they were still there when I had woken up.

"Uh, I don't mean to be personal. But do you know you're pregnant?" She asked, I felt my heart skip a beat

"Yes" I answered her, she saw the look of mourn on my face

"I'm sorry. It's Roman isn't it?" She asked, I nodded

"How'd you know of him?" I asked her, she smiled

"When we were firstborns, Mr. DeValance used to tell us stories. Now he asks us to call him Dallas" She stated

"Then why do you address him as Mr. DeValance?" I asked her, she shrugged

"Well, I guess I do because it's a level of respect. Like a teacher ya know?" She asked, I smiled at the teen.

"Yes, I know" I told her, she smiled at me.

"Well" She said and clapped her hands together "I didn't know what you wanted, but you said something about soup, so I bought you chicken soup" I actually thought about chicken soup, and since she's a vampire, most likely she read my mind

"Thank you" I smiled at her

"You're welcome" She said "Any time you need a friend, I'm here" I smiled, even though I knew her for a few hours, it meant a lot to me that she said that to me.

"Thank you Emily" I said to her "How old are you?" I asked her

"Oh, I'm 24" She said "I was turned at 14. And Amos, he's 27" She said, I took it as he was turned at 15

"How far you get in school?" I asked her

"Got my High School Diploma" She smiled proudly "I wanted to get the chance to go to a University, but it was just a little too risky" She said, I understood. People would get curious if you looked like 14 and 15 in college unless you were kid genius's.

"I understand" I gave her a small smile.

"What about you?" She asked

"Well, I was in school. Until all of this mess started" I picked up the mug, and took a sip; letting the hot liquid slip down my throat.

"Really? What did you want to major in?" She asked me, I smiled

"I always said I'd figure it out when I get there" I told her, she laughed

"Well, I think you could be a reporter or something, ya know? You have the perfect face for it" She said, I smiled at her comment

"Thank you, what did you want to be when you grew up?" I asked her, she smiled

"Two things: Happy and a vampire" I chuckled

"What?" I asked

"Well, John Lennon used to be asked that question and he'd say he wanted to be happy and I do too. And I've always wanted a vampire boyfriend, and I got something better" She smiled

"Well, you've got Amos" I told her, she blushed. I think maybe she fed between when I first saw her and now.

"Oh, no. We're just friends" The way she said it, was like Roman and I in the beginning; he was just the uninterested friend. I could tell she really, really liked him, I smiled. I began to wonder if Phoenix and I 'belonging' together was true, I'll ask him later; if I preoccupy my mind, the hurt settles and I don't feel it for a while.

"Has he kicked yet?" She asked I laughed at her enthusiasm

"No, I'm not sure what gender the baby is yet" I answered, she smiled

"I can! It's a boy" She shrieked "What are you going to name him?" She asked "Maybe we can shop for baby clothes together!" I laughed at the over excited teenager sitting before me. To an extent, she made me feel good about myself, and I smiled.

"Maybe, don't get your hopes up" I told her, she raised her eyebrow to me

"You don't know who you're talking to sister!" She ran off, my not being able to make out anything but a big black blur as she mumbled more about the baby. Emily, was great at distracting people.


End file.
